KELO-TV
KELO is the CBS afiliate in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, broadcasting on NTSC Ch. 11 (analog) & ATSC Ch. 32 (DT). South Dakotans pronounce the station as "Kelo," as if it rhymes with "hello." It broadcasts from a 2,000 foot tower located near Rowena, South Dakota. Station history KELO signed on air on May 19, 1953 as South Dakota's 1st TV station. It was owned by Midcontinent Media, a theater & broadcasting conglomerate, along with KELO radio (AM 1320 & 92.5 FM). It was a primary NBC affiliate, but it also carried programs from ABC, CBS & DuMont. After KSOO-TV (now KSFY-TV) signed on in 1960, KELO switched it's primary affiliation to CBS & has remained with that network ever since. Midcontinent sold KELO-TV to Young Broadcasting in 1995. KELO was home to Captain 11, a popular children's show in the area, from 1955 until 1996. Captian 11 was of course Dave Dedrick who was a radio personality before KELO-TV went on air. His boss & manager of KELOLAND was Joe Floyd who convinced the owners of Midcontinent Broadcasting, a Minneapolis, Minnesota based company, that radio & TV was the wave of the future. Floyd was by his own admission "a hellva of salesman." Because KELO-TV had the best ratings for CBS in Eastern South Dakota, he was able to negoiate great rates from CBS allowing KELO-TV to earn a great deal of money during the 50s & 60s. However when Congress passed legislation to stop cigarette advertising on radio & TV, advertising money dropped causing changes to employees @ the station. In 1967, KELO-TV Erected a 2,000 foot broadcasting tower. On June 24,1968, a plane hit 1 of the guy wires & the tower toppled. Because the old tower was still in place, the engeering staff was able to put programming on the air within 2 days of the collapse. No small feat since equipment had to be transported from the new site to the old site. Because the station was off the air this gave the competition an edge on viewers & put KELO-TV in the unusual position of catch up. On January 11, 1975, the KELO tower collapsed again. In what some were calling the Bermuda Triangle of towers, the Sioux Falls 2000-foot tower crashed to the ground in a fierce winter storm. Learning from previous tower collapses, KELO engineers had the station back on the air the same day, again switching operations to the backup tower at Shindler. The tower was again rebuilt. Since the mid-1980s, it's logo consists of "Kelo", written in cursive font, over a line, with "KELOLAND TELEVISION" underneath. It's one of the few stations whose logo's last 3 call letters are in lower-case (another station known to use this type of logo is another ch. 11 - PBS affiliate KBYU-TV in Provo, Utah). *KELOLAND News has used The CBS Enforcer Music Collection as it's news music package since 1997. *KELOLAND TV has won 10 Emmy Awards, for there personal. News Coverage Stories, Morning News, PSA's Timeline * May 19, 1953: KELO signed on as the 1st TV station in South Dakota. * January 15, 1955: KELO goes live. * September 27, 1955: KDLO signs on the air covering Northeastern South Dakota. * July 15, 1957: KPLO signs on the air covering the Pierre area * September 23, 1968: Became South Dakota's 1st all-color TV station. * November 25, 1986: First Broadcast in stereo * July 11, 1988: KELO adds a satellite uplink truck to it's coverage for remote airing. * November 28, 1988: KCLO signs on the air covering the Rapid City Area * January 21, 1991: KELO 1st Newscast in closed-caption. * May 31, 1996: Acquired by Young Broadcasting. * 1997: Tradion of Caring Messages debut * September 8, 1997: KELO builds 2 LIVE Weather radars in South Dakota * 1999: KELO-TV awarded a Emmy for PSA for the Tradition of Caring * March 6, 2003: Began broadcast on South Dakota's first full power DT signal * May 19, 2003: KELOLAND TV celebrates 50 years in "KELOLAND" * January, 2008: KELO-TV Unveils KELOLAND LiveDoppler HD Coverage area / rebroadcasters KELO serves the largest viewing area of any station in the United States. It calls this vast area - which consists all of South Dakota as well as large parts of North Dakota, Minnesota & Iowa - "KELOLAND" & covers it with a network of rebroadcasters: Notes: *1. KCLO-TV does not offer MyUTV on DT2. The programming of KELO-TV is also rebroadcast on the following translator stations: * K24DT (Ch. 24) Aberdeen * K28DP (Ch. 28) Custer * K57BX (Ch. 57) Lake Andes A unique feature of KELO's coverage area is that it includes 2 time zones - Central & Mountain. This means that viewers of Rapid City's KCLO watch CBS's prime-time schedule from 6-9 PM (instead of 7-10 PM), with The Late Show with David Letterman @ 9:35 PM MT. KCLO, because it's in a separate market, also gets certain shows fed to it specifically. KELO by contrast can not feed things like MyUTV, or any other programming that may already be shown in the market, to Rapid City. All 4 KELO stations do get separate advertising as needed. MyUTV MyUTV is carried on a DT subchannel of KELO (ch. 11.2 or 32.2) & rebroadcasted on DT subchannels of KDLO (ch. 3.2 or 2.2) & KPLO (ch. 6.2 or 14.2), though not KCLO due to FCC market rules. It's currently affiliated with MyNetworkTV. It was formerly a UPN affiliate branded simply as "UTV". UTV is generally carried on cable ch. 10. MyUTV is not seen in the in Rapid City market - the UPN affiliate there was KCPL-LP 52 & the MyNetworkTV affiliate for Rapid City is KKRA-LP 24; as a result, UTV still can not be carried on KCLO by FCC market rules. The CW in South Dakota is represented by stations unrelated to KELO - KWSD 36 in Sioux Falls & KWBH-LP 27 in Rapid City. Weather coverage * November 24, 1992: SkyCam system is installed for weather use. * In 1997, the station group installed 2 live doppler weather radars in Huron & Beresford. Making it the 1st TV statio in the country to O&O 2 Live Doppler system. * In 2001, they installed another doppler weather radar in Wall. KELOLAND is the only station in South Dakota to O&O a network of live doppler weather radars. * The station group also has a network of Weather Net sites which are updated every 3 seconds. * In 2007, they upgraded their Huron radar to use dual polarization technology & upgraded it's power from 250,000 watts-1,000,000 watts. They also upgraded their computer systems @ their Beresford & Wall radars. * The name of the doppler network changed in 2007 to KELOLAND LiveDoppler HD. Personalities past and present Anchors *Courtney Zieller, KLTM & Reporter *Jon Wilson, KLTM, Midday *Katie Janssen, Midday & 5 PM *Angela Kennecke, 6 & 10 PM *Don Jorgensen, 5, 6 & 10 PM *Perry Groten, Weekend Morning Anchor & Reporter *Erica Johnson, Weekend Morning Anchor & Reporter *Cherlene Richards, Weekend Evening Anchor & Reporter Meteorologists *Dr. Jay Trobec Ph.D., 5, 6 & 10 PM - Chief Meteorologist *Brian Karstens, KLTM *Scot Mundt, Midday, 5 PM *Tony Barlow, Weekends Sports *Jay Elsen, Sports Director *David McCoy, Weekend Sports Anchor / Reporter *David Brown, Sports/News Reporter Reporters *Ben Dunsmoor, NightBeat *Kelli Grant, HealthBeat *Shawn Neisteadt, Evenings *Eric Schaffhauser, Aberdeen *Brian Kushida, Mornings *Karla Ramaekers, Rapid City Past Reporters/Anchors *Dave Dedrick, former weather *Shawn Cable, former Meteorologist (Now @ KSFY-TV in Sioux Falls) *Kristie VerMulm, former weather *Jim Burt, Sports (1953-1987) *Leo Hartig, former anchor *Steve Hemmingsen, former anchor *Doug Lund, former anchor *Ron Olsen, reporter 1973 (now @ KTLA-TV in Los Angeles) KELO-TV Tower The station tramsnits from the KELO-TV Tower, a 605-metre (1,905 ft) high guyed radio mast @ Rowena, South Dakota @ 43°31′7″N 96°32′5.7″W﻿ / ﻿43.51861, -96.534917. The tower was built in 1975 to replace a 609.6 meter tall KELO-TV Tower collapsed in 1968 after a North Central airliner clipped a guy wire. The plane was able to land safely with no injuries, but the tower was destroyed. KELO was back on the air 3 days later using the old 305 metre tall tower near Shindler. In 1975, KELO-TV tower collapsed again during a fierce winter storm. KELO-TV was on the same day back on the air again, after some switching operations to the backup tower @ Shindler were done. External links *KELOLAND.com *KELOLAND Live Doppler HD *MyUTV website *Skyscraperpage.com entry *Emmy Winners for PSA